The food pouch cooking holder of this invention was searched in Classes 99/403, 99/426, 99/448, and 222/95.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,496 issued on Jan. 7, 1975 Downer discloses a device for hanging onto the rim of a cooking vessel and suspending a member of stick carried food items, such as butter coated weiners, in a cooking medium such as frying oil.
Scales discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,089 issued June 25, 1974, a conventional food storage bag of layflat construction heat sealed at one end to form a handle, V shaped notches being formed adjacent to the handle. A bag holding and dispensing element includes a central portion having an elongated slot through which the upper, or handle end of the bag is inserted.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,553 issued Oct. 19, 1971, Popell discloses a hot oil bath rack for making potato puffs. The rack has a plurality of compartments to partially puff raw potato slices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,076 issued Jan. 28, 1969, Bernatz el al disclose a forming and cooking frame for a novel tortilla product, providing a conically shaped edible container.
Still further, Caruso disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,484, issued Oct. 21, 1952 a retainer for vegetables and like products while cooking, adapted to keeping the vegetables in a submerged condition in water while cooking in a pot.